Un mundo nuevo
by Cometacos
Summary: Han pasado varios meses desde que ocurrió el Apocalipsis, ahora, deberán de elegir: formar equipo y sobrevivir, o morir en el intento, pero, fracasar no es una opción para ellos. AU postapocaliptico, me sorprende que nadie lo haya hecho, se aceptan críticas, sugerencias e ideas para seguir la historia, rating T pero irá subiendo progresivamente a M.


**-Mochi!, Mochi!, ven aquí, que crees que haces ahí?- al momento de terminar esa frase, salió un gato persa de un edificio abandonado, el gato, que en otro tiempo era gordo y lucía un pelaje hermoso, ahora estaba muy delgado y su pelaje sucio y maltratado, concretamente de escombro y polvo, gracias a donde había estado. Detrás de el, salió un joven de aproximadamente 15 años, aunque bastante "pequeño" para su edad, ojos color avellana y pelo negro azabache muy, muy alborotado, estaba igual de sucio que el gato, pero visiblemente feliz por la expresión en su rostro, llevaba una mochila al hombro y una bolsa pequeña en la otra mano.**

 **-Bueno, alguien se ve feliz, que encontraste?- pregunto otra persona, un joven de unos 18 años, alto, ligeramente musculoso, saltaba a la vista su ascendencia asiática, al igual que el menor, tenía puesto un saco roto y algo sucio, debajo una camisa negra sin mangas, y una gorra de béisbol muy limpia, de hecho la gorra era la única prenda limpia que tenía, lo que era extraño, ya que el resto de su ropa estaba sucia y desgarrada.**

 **-No lo vas a creer hermano, con lo que encontré comeremos como reyes esta noche, y -decía mientras sacaba una bolsa colorida de dulces -Una bolsa de gomitas grandes!, no veía una así en más de un mes, no puedo creerlo- Al verla, el hermano mayor tomo la bolsa de dulces de las manos del menor, con protestas del último.**

 **-Hiro, tienes idea de lo viejo que es esto? Lo más probable es que ya haya caducado- volvió a decir el mayor. -No, Tadaschi, lo revise muy bien, tenemos cerca de 4 meses antes de su fecha de caducidad, así que sí me disculpas, me comeré un par de estos ahora...- No pudo terminar la frase por que cuando estaba por tomar la bolsa de gomitas, Tadaschi la volvió a elevar fuera de su alcance mientras lo miraba con una expresión de preocupación -Hiro, esta bolsa estaba abierta cuando la encontraste?- pregunto el mayor, visiblemente preocupado -Emm, no?- Contesto el menor -Hirooo- Volvió a decir el mayor -Contéstame ahora- Cuando parecía que por fin iba a conseguir una respuesta del pre-adoleascente, escucharon una voz que los llamaba a ambos, al mirar hacia el origen de la misma, no pudieron dejar de asombrarse.**

 **-Tadashi, encontré a un hombre, y se ve que esa herido- volvió a decir la mujer conocida como "Honey Lemon", ella juntó con otro de sus compañeros traían cargando en sus hombros a un hombre de unos 30 y tantos, saltaba a la vista que era muy musculoso, Hiro sintió un escalofrío al pensar que se sentiría que uno de sus puños te golpeara con toda su fuerza, miro sus manos y se dio cuenta que fácilmente podia envolver todo su rostro con la palma de su mano.**

 **-Que ocurrió?, como le encontraron?, contestenme- Tadashi los bombardeaba con preguntas mientras el y Hiro ayudan a Honey a tender al hombre inconsciente en la parte trasera de su camioneta; mientras, los gritos atrajeron a los dos miembros restantes de su grupo, de una casa que literalmente le faltaba un pedazo de pared, salieron dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, el hombre, un joven afroamericano en sus 20, bastante musculoso, tenía el pelo estilo "rasta", tenía puesta una camisa verde oliva y unos pantalones de combate. La mujer por otro lado, asiática, cabello negro con un mechón color púrpura, también en sus 20, tenía puesto una chaqueta negra, unos shorts de mezclilla y mallas deportivas; ambos salieron a causa del alboroto.**

 **-Que rayos creen que están haciendo?- pregunto enojada, la mujer asiática, -Quieren atraer a todos los infectados del vecindario?- fuel el turno del joven afroamericano de preguntar, aunque cuando vieron el cuerpo inconsciente ambos en seriaron sus expresiones -Muy bien, en serio, que esta pasando aquí?- volvió a preguntar la mujer, más calmada pero muy sería.**

 **-Fred y yo estábamos revisando el edificio aquel-dijo mientras señalaba el edificio del que habían salido- al llegar a lo que parecía haber sido una oficina me encontraba revisando un armario cuando note un bulto detrás de un escritorio, al principio creí que era un animal muerto o algo, pero al acercarme me di cuenta que era una persona, verifique si tenía pulso, pero muy débil, por lo que llame a Fred y entre ambos decidimos sacarlo y...- no alcanzo a terminar cuando la interrumpió Tadashi -Honey ya entendimos, ahora necesito que me den espacio- todos se alejaron excepto Hiro, que se quedo a su lado ayudándole con lo que necesitaba, ya se había vuelto una costumbre, cuando surgía un problema médico siempre acudían con el, ya que, aunque no había estudiado medicina, tenía bastante conocimiento en el área; y Hiro a su lado, ayudándole con lo que necesitará y dándole los instrumentos necesarios, después de varios meses habían logrado una sincronía perfecta que para cualquier persona fuera de su grupo diría que es imposible lograr algo así.**

 **20 minutos después Tadashi dijo que había terminado, el resto de sus amigos se acercaron a ver de cerca al hombre inconsciente, al acercarse pudieron ver más detalladamente sus facciones: Un hombre de edad madura, probablemente en sus 30 o 40, cabello color azabache, ojos negros, y una masa muscular impresionante, sus manos eran el doble del tamaño normal, en verdad eran un tipo con el que no debías de meterte.**

 **-Y que fue lo que le ocurrió?- Honey Lemon fue la primera en hablar, aunque no despego su mirada del gigante noqueado.**

 **-Parece ser que fue noqueado, yo diría que por un objeto grande y pesado, un bate de béisbol de hierro, o una palanca, o incluso la culata de un rifle, la verdad es que el es el único que puede darnos respuestas- Dijo Hiro con un aire de experto y confianza sobre sí mismo.**

 **-Y nos las dará?- pregunto GoGo, que tampoco podía despegar sus ojos del cuerpo, concretamente de sus manos enormes.**

 **-Ha estado inconsciente por unas 18 horas, debió de haber sido un golpe bastante fuerte, pero viendo el tamaño de el...- dijo Tadashi- En fin, no estoy seguro, pero despertara en un par de horas, así que sugiero que sigamos y busquemos donde pasar la noche, además miren- señalo con su dedo hacia el extremo opuesto de la calle donde habían aparecido 5 figuras "humanas" tambaleantes -se acercan los primeros infectados, y no quiero estar al descubierto o en una camioneta cuando sea de noche y con esas cosas cerca-.**

 **Dicho esto todos se pusieron en marcha empacaron todos los suministros que habían conseguido en la zona, subieron todo a la camioneta y encendieron el motor, Tadashi al volante con Honey y GoGo a su lado, y detrás Hiro, Fred y Wasabi cuidando al aparente nuevo miembro de su grupo; arrancaron y condujeron en busca de un nuevo refugio, aunque fuera temporal.**

 **-Corre, corre, tenemos que perderlos- dijo una voz femenina, se le notaba el cansancio y el pánico al mismo tiempo en su voz, hecho una mirada rápida hacia atrás pero fue un grave error, 3 hombres en un supuesto uniforme militar las perseguían, con sólo verlos se veía que estaban dementes, no sólo por su uniforme, que consistía en el uniforme reglamentario, sólo que en lugar de la bandera cocida al hombro y pecho, tenían una calavera, y en su espalda se leía "ejército de Stan" por suerte no tenían armas de fuego, si no hacia mucho que hubieran estado muertas, o incluso algo peor, era evidente que no habían visto mujer alguna en mucho tiempo, y no querían saber que planeaban hacer con ellas.**

 **-Tenías que intentar robarles comida Vanellope, de todas las formas que pudiste elegir para matarme tenía que ser meternos con estos locos religiosos?- dijo una de ellas alta, pelo blanco, ojos verdes, tenía puesta una chaqueta color rosa, junto con unos pantalones deportivos y una gorra del mismo color y estilo, en verdad parecía que había salido de algún videojuego de carreras.**

 **-Oye que esperabas!, llevábamos casi dos días sin comer nada Tafytta, además, ahora tenemos más que sólo comida- dijo Vanellope mientras agitaba una bolsa en el aire, ella tenía puesto una falda color café, mallas con un estampado similar al de un bastón navideño, sólo que eran color menta y blanco, y un suéter color verde menta.**

 **-Si, pero no nos van a servir de nada si estamos muertas- volvió a gritar Tafytta mientras giraban una esquina y seguían corriendo lo más rápido posible.**

 **-Rápido, por aquí- dijo Vanellope mientras literalmente tomaba a Tafytta de la muñeca y la arrastraba hacia una puerta, al abrirla, lo que encontraron casi las deja paralizadas, pues del otro lado del cuarto, donde presumían había sido una oficia no quedaba nada, sólo un hueco que descendía unos 5 pisos hasta un gran poso de agua estancada. Mientras debatían sobre el porque no debían de saltar, del lado del corredor donde habían venido vieron una linterna aparecer, luego a uno de los uniformados, luego otro, cuando giraron para correr hacia el otro lado del pasillo, vieron que el tercer hombre había bloqueado el paso, además tenía un arma muy extraña que ninguna supo identificar, pero que tampoco quisieron quedarse a averiguar que era.**

 **-Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Vanellope, visiblemente aterrada -pues lo único que podemos hacer en esta situación- dijo Taffyta mientras se acercaba al gran poso sin fondo -Ah no, ni se te ocurra que voy a saltar ahIIIIIIIIII!- no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando Taffyta decido arrojarse, al último momento alcanzo a tomar la muñeca de Vanellope y la arrastro junto con ella en una caída libre de más de 15 metros hacia quien sabía que.**

 **-Muy bien, podemos pasar la noche aquí- dijo Fred, refiriéndose hacia lo que había sido un antiguó edificio, en su momento parecía haber sido un edificio de una importante corporación, pero ahora, meses después de que todo ocurriera, parecía un gigante dormido, a la espera de que sus legítimos dueños regresarán. -En verdad pasaremos la noche aquí?- pregunto una visiblemente aterrada Honey, -no es mi primera opción, pero prácticamente ya es de noche- le respondió Tadashi, con una voz tranquilizadora -además tenemos a un herido allá, y no me gustaría sufrir una complicación con el mientras estamos aquí afuera- -además de que estará muy enojado cuando despierte- término Wasabi la frase.**

 **-oh por favor, madura Hamada- dijo una GoGo con un aire resuelto mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del edificio -si hermanó, tienes que relajarte un poco- dijo Hiro mientras caminaba muy de cerca detrás de GoGo.**

 **-Hiro, esperen, GoGo- grito Tadashi mientras se apresuraba a alcanzarlos mientras Wasabi y Honey seguían muy de cerca, y Fred se quedaba cuidando la camioneta y su "paciente". -Hiro, que crees que estas haciendo corriendo por ahí? Este ya no es el mundo de antes- empezó a regañarlo Tadashi mientras Honey se ponía a hablar sobre lo lindo que se veía Hiro mientras lo regañaban.**

 **-Tadashi ya lo se- respondió Hiro, evidentemente cansado de que lo estuvieran regañando frente a sus amigos -por sí no lo recuerdas, yo también he cambiado, no soy el mismo de entonces...- no pudo terminar la frase cuando GoGo interrumpió su discusión.**

 **-Muy bien, ya me harte de ustedes dos- dijo mientras les daba un golpe en la cabeza a ambos -ahora maduren y vamos a investigar este lugar, no quiero pasar la noche en la camioneta de nuevo, y menos como huele Fred- término de decir GoGo mientras los empujaba hacia las puertas dobles del vestíbulo.**

 **Helada, estaba muy helada el agua, y verde, helada y verde, ciertamente no es una buena combinación si vas a caer en una piscina de eso, en especial si te arrojan desde 15 metros hacia ella, y en especial si es para evitar que te maten o algo peor... arriba solo podían ver un haz de luz buscando toda la zona inundada, de no haber sido por un pedazo de suelo que había quedado colgando, y que actuaba como una cubierta perfecta, las hubieran encontrado.**

 **-Shhh, creo que ya están por irse- dijo Vanellope, y en efecto, cuando término de decir eso el haz de luz desapareció y comenzaron a escucharse pasos muy enojados alejarse, definitivamente no podían volver a encontrarse con ellos.**

 **-bueno, creo que ya podemos respirar tranquilas- dijo Tafytta mientras ambas salían de su escondite y se acercaban al centro de la "piscina", donde se encontraba flotando la bolsa con los suministros que habían podido robarles. -bien, veamos que es lo que tenemos aquí, pero primero hay que salir de toda esta porquería- volvió a decir Vanellope, tomaron la bolsa y escalaron una columna semi derruida, en un momento se encontraban fuera del agua, pero al abrir la bolsa su felicidad se transformó en enojo, luego en frustración y finalmente tristeza, pues la mayoría de la comida de había estropeado al caer al agua, sólo un par de latas de lo que parecía ser vegetales y dos botellas de agua parecían encontrarse en buen estado -bien hecho Tafytta, ahora no tenemos nada- dijo una Vanellope alterada -oye relajate- le contesto ella -al menos estamos vivas para disfrutarlas, si no fuera por mi estaríamos muertas ahora- sin un argumento con que responderle, Vanellope tuvo que darle la razón.**

 **-Tienes razón, lo admito, ahora tenemos que averiguar como salir de aquí- al decir eso ambas se pusieron a buscar un forma de salir, pero sin resultados, -pues parece que no hay forma de salir, al menos por aquí arriba- dijo Tafytta -eso solo nos deja una sola opción- dijo Vanellope que se acerco peligrosamente a Tafytta, sabía perfectamente que pretendía con sólo verla a los ojos -ah no, ni siquiera lo pienses- pero antes de que pudiera volver a decir palabra alguna, Vanellope puso su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de Tafytta -es la única manera- y antes de que pudiera protestar ambas cayeron al agua**

 **-Me pregunto por que sigo contigo- dijo Tafytta cuando salieron del agua -por que me amas- contesto Vanellope sonriente -además, sin mi no podrías hacer nada- continuo ella, pero lo que no esperaba era ver el dedo medio de Tafytta alzado hacia ella -Que madura Tafytta, que madura- volvió a decir Vanellope con una sonrisa más grande aún.**

 **-Quieres ser madura? Bien, sumergete ahí y encuentra una salida- le respondió ella mientras se sumergía por otro lado de la piscina y entrar en lo que antes había sido un pasillo de oficinas.**

 **-Claro- respondió ella con una sonrisa aún más grande, para después ella misma sumergirse y desaparecer por el pasillo opuesto.**

 **Nadar ahí no era precisamente como nadar en una piscina, había escombró por todos lados, restos de oficina, sillas, muebles, madera, todo eso flotaba en el agua, por lo que había que tener mucho cuidado al nadar ahí, eso y el echo de que no había casi nada de luz no hacían los cosas más fáciles para Vanellope -venga, venga, una salida- pensó para sí misma Vanellope, cuando estaba por volver por la falta de oxígeno divisó cierto letrero verde fosforescente, las palabras "salida de emergencia" jamás le habían parecido tan bellas como en ese momento, al dirigirse a tratar de abrirla, sin embargo, vio que estaba atorada, eso hizo que sus ánimos cayeran hasta el suelo, hasta que volvió a recordar que necesitaba oxígeno para poder vivir, por lo que decidió volver a donde había estado con Tafytta, al subir, ella ya se encontraba ahí, esperándola.**

 **-Y bien? Encontraste algo?- pregunto Vanellope. -Nada que nos pueda servir para salir de aquí- respondió Tafytta con una sonrisa melancólica -y tu? Dime que tu sí encontraste algo?- fue el turno de preguntarle ella. -Bueno, podría decirse que si- comenzó ella -encinte una salida de emergencia, sólo que la puerta parece estar atorada en el marco, necesitamos algo con que poder abrirla- finalizo ella.**

 **-Ohhh, creo que tengo algo que te puede servir- dijo Tafytta mientras comenzaba a rebuscar entre su ropa, finalmente logro sacar lo que parecía ser un cuchillo, y uno bastante grande -crees que te sirva esto?- le pregunto ella mientras le pasaba la hoja afilada por el mango para evitar cortes accidentales -eso será perfecto- respondió Vanellope tomando el cuchillo entre sus manos -de donde rayos sacaste esto?- volvió a preguntar Vanellope -ahora quien es la que necesita ayuda- le respondió Taffyta con un tono sarcástico -Oh, cállate- le respondió Vanellope -vamos, tenemos que bajar- y sin decir otra palabra, ambas descendieron hacia su posible salida.**

 **Al llegar a la puerta, Taffyta, que era la más fuerte (aunque Vanellope dijera lo contrario siempre) tomo el cuchillo y lo introdujo en el espacio entre el marco y la puerta misma, mientras Vanellope tomaba la puerta y comenzaba a jalar. Después de lo que parecieron horas bajo el agua, la puerta cedió y ambas pudieron pasar hacia el hueco de las escaleras de emergencia, para su suerte, el agua terminaba un piso más arriba, por lo que, al salir del agua y estar en una parte seca, se dispusieron a descansar y ambas cayeron dormidas.**

 **Bueno, esta idea la he tenido en la cabeza por un buen un rato, he visto fics de BH6 y WIR de AU postapocalipticos, además he visto muy pocos crossovers de estas dos películas, y vi la oportunidad perfecta, dejen comentarios, críticas constructivas incluso acepto ideas de como continuar la historia, sin más espero sus comentarios, y no olviden añadir a F &F**


End file.
